Aaron's Stupid List
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Emily goes to see Dave and JJ and is surprised to see Dave has a list for Aaron. Aaron/Em/Jack. Sequel to Dave's Flaw List but can be read alone.


AN: Alright so someone *glares at Cassie* wanted one for Aaron and Em. Now we all know that Aaron's list couldn't even compare to Dave's just because, well, Dave's Italian so thinking comes second! Anyway, so this is what I came up with. And I will say, if it's OOC I'm sorry I tried to stay on track, but let's be honest, I'm better at Dave and JJ. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again I only own things that have no relevance to this story!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily sighed as she slumped into Dave's office, where his wife currently was.

"What happened to you?" Dave asked. Emily shot him a look and he waved his hand. "Sorry, slip of the mind, aka number 4." Emily nodded.

"Oh I know that list quite well, the only thing is Aaron needs his own list." Dave grinned as he handed her a sheet of paper. "What's this?"

"A hell of a lot shorter than mine, that's for damned sure" Dave said. Emily looked at the list and laughed. Aaron's was 25 long and Dave's was 73 and constantly going. "So, which one has he broken today?" Emily snorted.

"I think the correct question would be which one hasn't he broken?" Emily read the list. "Definitely one, two, three, four and that might be all." Dave nodded.

"And how does that make you feel?" Emily opened her mouth to respond when she realized he was being a smartass.

"Shut up and stop being a one and two" Emily said. On Dave's list that was being an asshole and a moron.

"Alright so one is taking the blame even if it isn't his fault, two is being a moron, three is he is an asshole, and four is biting your head off with his temper. You sure you don't have a five in there?" Five: self pity party.

"Oh, yeah I guess we do. I just don't get it. Sure the Unsub got in a punch and I have a fractured rib, but it's not his fault and yet he's taking the blame and yelling at me for it. What did I do? Gods I love and hate that man." Dave pointed at her.

"And you sleep with him." JJ smacked him upside the head.

"Forgive my husband. Most days, well no I take that back, all days he has no filter between his brain and mouth and he has a tendency to spit out lies, bullshit, and stupidity. Ignore him" JJ said. Dave looked at her and put a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, Jen, that hurt" he said dramatically. JJ pointed at him.

"See my point?" Emily laughed and nodded.

"Don't encourage her, Em. She and Henry and even baby Carissa can do that all on their own. They don't need help" he said with a pout. Emily laughed harder.

"The fact that your two month old can be abusive to you just proves that you are a wimp, Dave" she said. JJ laughed as Dave grinned.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for anyone with the last name Rossi." JJ laughed.

"More like whipped!" Emily stood up.

"Thanks guys, that was all I needed." JJ nodded.

"If you want, you can put a few bullets in him. We'll cover you with IA." Emily nodded as Dave looked outraged.

"You would do that to poor Aaron? I feel as his best friend I must…"

"Sit there unless you want a few bullet holes in you" JJ said.

"I was going to say sit here and remain quiet" he said with a grin. Emily laughed and shook her head as she headed back to her desk. She sat down with a small thud and picked up a picture of Aaron, Jack, and her taken a few weeks ago. They had gone on a picnic in the park and one of Aaron's neighbors was walking his dog and offered to take the picture.

She wanted to go back to that day where her ribs didn't ache and Aaron wasn't being an overprotective ass. She wanted to go back to before Aaron had said those hurtful words, words she knew he didn't mean, but he still said them.

_"Would you mind going to your own place tonight Prentiss? I want some alone time to think."_

Emily didn't know what hurt more, the dismissal or the use of her last name. Most likely the name. He was alone all day to think, there was no way she was going to go to her place to let him most likely drink himself into a stupor. She loved him too much to let that happen.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron entered the apartment to the smell of pizza and the sound of Emily and Jack laughing. For a moment, he had forgotten that he had asked Emily to give him some alone time. Although, he didn't care. Emily was safe and she was whole. The incident with the Unsub had scared him and he didn't want to lose her. He loved her.

"Aaron?"

"Daddy?" Aaron smiled and dropped his keys next to Emily's.

"I'm home. What smells so good?" Jack ran forward and Aaron picked him up and set him on his hip. He crossed the distance to where Emily was standing and cupped her bruised cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. She knew she was forgiven with that kiss.

"Emmy and I made pizza for dinner! And brownies for dessert!" Jack said excitedly.

"I told him we could watch a movie while we ate, if that's ok?" Aaron nodded.

"Of course, why don't you go pick out the movie and get it set up, Jack?" Jack wiggled down and ran off into the living room. Emily grabbed some plates and cups from the cabinet and turned to look at Aaron, who was staring at her.

"Look, I know you didn't…"

"I'm glad you're here" he said. Emily paused and gave him a dubious look. "No, I was wrong this afternoon and I said things I shouldn't have and I yelled at you when I was mad at myself and I know I was wrong and I just want to say," he took a deep breath and paused. "I'm sorry Emily and I love you." Emily smiled at him widely.

"I love you too, Aaron and I knew you would come home and drink and I couldn't let that happen." Aaron smiled and kissed her, taking their dinner out to the living room. Emily smiled as he ruffled Jack's hair and teased him about the movie Jack put in. This was home, no matter how long Aaron's stupid list got.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright see? How does is end so mushy when it was supposed to be funny! Oi! Anyway, let me know how I did please. No flames!


End file.
